mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clay Harvison vs. Justin Edwards
The fight was the UFC debut of both men. The fight was the first loss for Justin Edwards. The Fight The first round began. Edwards landed three inside kicks pressing the pace. Harvison stuffed a single to the clinch. Edwards kneed the body with four thirty-five remaining. Edwards got a beautiful lateral drop takedown into side control. Four fifteen remaining. They stood to the clinch and Edwards missed a standing kimura and landed a short right as they broke. Four minutes. Harvison missed a right hand. Edwards worked a double and got it beautifully to guard there nicely. Three thirty-five left. Harvison stood eating a knee to the clinch. Edwards dropped down and got a nice double to guard. Three fifteen. Edwards landed a pair of short rights. Edwards worked a guillotine from the top. Three minutes. They stood to the clinch. Edwards worked a standing guillotine and kneed the face. He lost the hold and they exchanged a knee to the body. There was a big mouse on Harvison's forehead. It looked nasty. Harvison sprawled stuffing a single and ate a flurry to the body and landed a leg kick. Edwards got a double to guard. There was a big swelling over Harvison's right eye. Harvison stood to the clinch. Two minutes gone. Harvison defended a throw and landed on top. Edwards went for a high leglock. He turned out to guard nicely. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Edwards was slowing down a little bit here. Harvison worked for an armbar. One minute. Edwards escaped nicely to side control. Harvison swept into an inverted triangle from Edwards. Theys crambled and Harvison landed on top to side control. He kneed the body. He kneed the body. Harvison defended an armbar and sprawled stuffing a single. Fifteen as he pulled guard with a guillotine. Edwards escaped and got a single. Back-and-forth. The first round ended. 10-9 Edwards. What a great round. "You dominated that round," they told Edwards. The second round began and they touched gloves. Harvison landed a right hand nicely. Four thirty-five as Edwards landed a leg kick. Harvison seemed to be the much fresher fighter. Four fifteen. Good head movement from Edwards despite his weariness. Harvison landed a leg kick. They clinched as Harvison kneed the body. Harvison sprawled stuffing a single there. Four minutes. He stuffed it to the clinch nicely. Edwards kneed the thigh and the body. Three thirty. Edwards kneed the body. Three fifteen as Harvison easily stuffed a faded single. He kneed the body hard twice and stuffed a single. Three minutes as Harvison landed a pair of big left elbows to the body and a right one. He kneed the body. Edwards kneed the body and they broke. Two thirty-five. Edwards' punches were slow and labored. Edwards landed a spinning back kick to the body. They clinched. Two fifteen. Edwards kneed the body. Two minutes. Harvison kneed the body and broke dodging a replying knee. Harvison landed a right hand and they clinched. Edwards kneed the body and ate one. One thirty-five as they broke. Harvison took a big deep breath there himself. He landed a left jab and blocked a spinning back kick. One fifteen remaining. Harvison blocked a telegraphed high kick. One minute as they clinched up. Harvison kneed the body and broke with a right uppercut and a hard left hook and stuffed a single. Thirty-five. Harvison blocked a nice spinning heel kick. He was stuffing another single. Fifteen. Harvison landed a right elbow in under. The second round ended. 10-9 Harvison. "You gotta suck it up," they told Edwards. His nose was slightly bleeding in the corner. The third round began and they touched gloves. Edwards looked exhausted. He flurried. Harvison sprawled stuffing a single and landed a right hand and a left hook, he was all over Edwards with a right hook, swinging for the fences. He sprawled stuffing a single with four thirty-five. They stood, the crowd yelled "KNEE!" and Harvison kneed the body and they clinched. Harvison got a trip to single with four fifteen. Four minutes. Three thirty-five with four big right elbows. Another one there, those are nasty. Three fifteen. Edwards regained guard eating a big right hand however. Harvison landed a pair of right hands. Three minutes. Edwards locked up an armbar, Harvison escaped. Harvison landed a big right hand and ate a hamemrfist from the bottom. Harvison defended an armbar nicely and passed to side control and had the back. Two thirty-five as the crowd called for knees, but they broke away. Harvison took a deep breath. He dodged a flurry. Harvison answered. Edwards got a single to half-guard nicely. Two fifteen. Edwards was all over Edwards, with a right elbow. Two minutes. Edwards landed a right hand. They stood to the clinch. Edwards kneed the body and ate one. One thirty-five as they broke and Edwards landed a right uppercut. Edwards landed a stiff jab and ate a counter right. They clinched,e xchanged a knee and broke. Harvison blocked a high front kick. Edwards landed a leg kick. They clinched. Edwards worked a double and got it nicely with one minute to half-guard. Edwards was going hard. He was giving it all up. He had the back with one hook as Harvison stood. He was dangling over the side. Thirty-five. Harvison dumped him over, Edwards got a beautiful sweep, they stood to the clinch. Edwards worked a single. Fifteen as Edwards switched to a double and got it to half-guard. He landed four big lefts in under. Two more. Edwards had the back with one hook as Harvison stood. Edwards landed a left in under. 10-9 Edwards. 29-28 Edwards. Great fight. They hugged before the decision was reached. Edwards was all smiles. He was obviously confident that he had gotten the win. Harvison looked worried. 29-28 Edwards, 29-28 Harvison and 29-28 Harvison. Split decision. Edwards bent over putting his hands on his knees and they hugged.